M14
Summary The M14 is an American Vietnam War era semi-automatic battle rifle that is available to the player at level 35. Overview Compared to the Winchester Model 70, the M14 has vastly superior handling at the cost of damage. This loss in damage is no issue whatsoever, as the M14 isn't bolt-action and is mag fed, while still retaining the decent bullet punch. The damage is rather consistent throughout the whole run, being able to kill Civilian and Military infected in 1 and 2 headshots respectively. Riots and Bloaters may be a lot more resilient, but they'll still go down with a couple more shots. The M14 has an extreme zoom range greater than that of any previous gun, and as such using it in low waves where there is little risk of being over-run is a great way to earn bonuses for long-range kills. At close range, the M14 is able to hold up well thanks to its high fire rate, although with slightly greater difficulty as players may be forced to hipfire instead of aiming down the gun's sights. Even so the high damage, coupled with a high ROF, should make short work of any infected that come too close for comfort. Headshots Required * Civilian - 1''' (Wave 1-15) * '''Military - 2''' (Wave 5-15) * '''Bolter - 1''' (Wave 7-15) * '''Burster - 2 (Wave ?-15) Pros & Cons Pros * All Civilian and Bolter infected can be taken out with a single headshot on any given wave. * The M14 can consistently wipe out 2 civilian zombies with one headshot thanks to its bullet punch. * Extreme zoom allows for players to pinpoint targets and rack up kills/bonuses at long range. * Generous magazine/reserve size allows for continuous sniper fire without having to constantly reload. * A high semi-auto firerate allows the M14 to down zombies that drift too close to any players. Cons * The extreme zoom may be uncomfortable for many players, and at later waves is uncalled for as zombie hordes grow too large for precise sniper fire to count anymore. * The M14 requires a great deal of good recoil control; Spamming bullets at a horde will waste too many and lead to you dying, taking your time will allow the horde to grow and overwhelm you. * The reload time may get you killed, be careful! Trivia * Some people equip Trigger Finger and use a macro/auto-clicker to turn the M14 into a de facto fully automatic battle rifle with a max firing rate of 945 RPM, the fastest ROF for a semi auto primary in the game. And to mitigate the recoil, they also use Steady Hand. ** This also gives the M14 the theoretical DPS of 606.375 damage per second with Heavy Hitter. ** This potentially makes the M14 paired with Trigger Finger, Heavy Hitter, and Steady Hand a game breaking weapon in combination with an auto-clicker. * In real life, early models of the M14 were select-fire, capable of fully automatic fire, they were used during the Vietnam War. However due to its awful recoil it was extremely impractical, and more efficient to use semi-auto only. It was eventually replaced by the M-16A1 later on in the war. Updates [ 7/31/19 ] Ammo reserve reduced from 120 to 80. [ 8/7/19 ] Ammo reserve increased from 80 to 100. Gallery Category:Primary Weapons Category:Rifles